


Here We Go Again

by grinzme



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke knows what she wants, F/F, Family Issues, Parent Issues, Pining Lexa, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking, sort of high school AU, undercover!Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinzme/pseuds/grinzme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa participates in a psychology study conducted by her university for her program. Should be simple, right? Go through whatever seemingly unethical psych test they have and get it done with. Well, as simple as posing as a high school student for a whole year can be….. </p>
<p>What's the worst that can happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Go Again

_This is a mistake. A huge mistake._

 

Lexa timidly pushed her way through the crowded hallway as she headed towards her locker.

 

Outwardly, she expressed a calm look and no one paid mind to her, but she could definitely empathize with some of the nerve-wrecked freshmen. She remembers her days as a high-school freshman……7 years ago.

 

Having been self-conscious that morning on her wardrobe choice, she lets out a sigh of relief as she realizes that her outfit wasn’t out of style just yet. A baseball tee, some ripped jeans, and a high-top red converse had screamed out _high school_ to her, or at the very least, youthful. Already she had seen some students wearing similar clothes to hers. She pushed her glasses up her nose as she turned the corner of the hallway .

 

Finally reaching her locker, she placed her only two textbooks in and took out her schedule. She did this in a discreet way and thanked whatever deity above that no one was around her locker block yet. If anyone so much as glimpsed at her schedule, questions would be raised and the study she was participating in would be jeopardized.

 

Sighing and pinching her nose bridge, she finds herself wondering why, not for the first time, she decided to do this. Her university’s psychology program is definitely one to be questioned, but then again, she figured anything to do with psychology is questionable. 

 

Okay, so she didn’t exactly have a choice with this assignment, but she could’ve easily evaded it had she not spent 2 months mourning a failed relationship the year prior. There were other research opportunities provided by her university she meant to sign up for but ended up getting side-tracked with her personal life. By the time she finally got over herself (as she harshly puts it), the positions she wanted were filled.

 

Thankfully, her intro psychology Professor, Augustus Gregorovich, had a spot left on a team that he was putting together for a blind study he was conducting. Not wanting to look for other research outside of the university, she jumped at the chance and now here she is.

 

An undercover university student under the guise of Alicia Woodson. A fake name was required in case some of her soon to be fellow classmates decided to look her up in social media. Still, she chose a name not too far from her real name, _Alexandria Alicia Woods_. The fake name, in truth, wasn’t necessary, but it was either that or take away all her social media apps for a year.

 

Hey, just because she didn’t go on them often enough doesn’t mean she doesn’t like to catch up with her family and friend’s lives once in a while. Fake name it is.

 

Closing her locker, she turns and nearly bumps into a scrawny blonde boy, a freshman she assumes as he was a head shorter than her. Rather than being flustered, the boy smiled politely and apologized with a small bow of his head. She took it with a smile and continued her way on to class, she didn’t make it far before the same boy was calling for her again though.

 

“Wait! Um, you’re a senior right?” he asked shyly.

 

“Yeah, why?” she responded automatically, panicking for a moment before remembering she was also a senior in high school as well.

 

“I was just wondering if you’ve seen my sister around, she was supposed to take me earlier around today but she kinda slept in and I ended up taking the bus because I didn’t want to be late,” he rambled, which made Lexa smile softly.

 

“So I’m guessing you want me to show you how to work the ropes around here right?” she surmised.

 

“Yeah,” he sighs. “You’re the first senior I ran into that look like they won’t bite my head off.”

 

She raises an eyebrow at this and he suddenly got flustered.

 

“Not that I’m saying you aren’t as intimidating as the others, wait I mean-that’s not what I-” he stutters, trying to find the right words.

 

Taking sympathy for the kid, she lets out a small laugh, “Hey relax, I’m not offended.”

 

He gives out a small nervous laugh himself as he went to rub the back of his neck.

 

“Unfortunately, like you, I’m also new here. I’m a transfer, I’m just as lost as you are,” she explains and he nods understandingly, but his shoulders sagged a tiny bit in dejection. “But if you want, we can get lost together and I can ward off all the other big scary mean kids, how does that sound? We got like 20 minutes anyways til the first bell and another 10 before we really have to be in class.”

 

With that, he looks up at her with relief shining in his bright eyes as he nods excitedly.

 

“Oh thank you so much, I think I owe you my life,” he says dramatically but she knows that. “Oh yeah, I’m Aden by the way!”

 

He holds out a hand to shake which she took with amusement. “L-Alicia, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

 

Again, she berated herself at the slip-up but thankfully Aden didn’t notice as he beams at her.

 

“So, how about that tour, huh?”

 

* * *

 

Lexa had made it to class with just 5 minutes to spare and she had taken a seat all the way in the back right corner.

 

It’s always been her designated seat since high school (and considering that she actually is in high school, she might as well) and nothing was going to change that. Even if she was actually a 21-year-old university senior instead of a 17-year-old high school senior. Technicalities.

 

Her first class, U.S. Government, went by with relative ease and they dove straight into the first chapter. Since the high school she was assigned to had a block schedule, the classes were arranged in a way that was similar to university. Still, they had to go to school everyday anyways, which sucks for them. Thankfully, she’s scheduled only to go MWF so she can still attend her actual university classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

 

Lexa and Aden thankfully didn’t get too lost around the huge school, but they had to push their way through some students as more and more started showing up for the first day. There were already talks of changing classes or switching up the schedule. Huh, that part of high school didn't change since she graduated high school. Surprisingly enough, they didn’t run into any of Aden’s friends from middle school or his sister.

 

The school lunch didn’t change either, she had grimaced at the food and smell in the cafeteria so she opted to take the boxed salad instead, which really wasn’t much better. Aden had waved her over to his table excitedly, where he sat with a group of other freshmen, most likely his friends that he didn’t run into that morning.

 

She introduced herself with a small smile and a wave before taking the empty seat next to him. They were all talking about the latest app game excitedly, Poke something, but she paid them no mind as she went through her mental list of things to do when she gets back to her dorm.

 

“Aden, how come I didn’t see you this morning?” one of his friends, an Asian boy, asked.

 

“Uh, I was walking around the school with Alicia since Clarke slept in this morning,” he explained, rolling his eyes at the thought of his absentee sister. “She was supposed to show me around, but it’s okay, I found someone better.”

 

He grinned at Lexa, who merely laughed at his antic. “Don’t let your sister hear that, I don’t want to be gutted for stealing her place as your sister.”

 

“Aden, there’s a Snorlax nearby!” the girl across from her shouted.

 

All heads in the table turned towards her before they all whipped out their phones to confirm. Lexa looked on at amusement and confusion. _Jeez, was my generation like this whenever the latest game or app or whatever came out?_

The kids in her table started getting up, eyes glued to their phones and gleaming with excitement. Aden himself started to get up and he shot Lexa an apologetic glance.

 

“Go ahead, I’ll watch your stuff, but be back before the bell otherwise I am not responsible for their fates if I leave,” she waved them off with a chuckle.

 

Lunch had also gone by easily, along with the rest of the week. Oddly enough, she had yet to see Aden interacting with his older sister, who apparently was a senior as well. She just summed it up to be a case of senioritis and pushed the thought into the back of her mind as priorities took over.

 

It’s Friday now and she’s sitting at her desk in her AP Lit class, mentally preparing a list of things to write for her report of her first week back in high school as someone else plopped loudly on the desk next to her. The seats were mercifully unassigned so students generally sat wherever they want (but it was pretty much an unspoken rule that once they sit in a certain spot, it was practically their seat for the rest of the term or year).

 

The loud noise startled her out of her thoughts as she turned to look at whoever was sitting next to her.

 

It was a blonde girl from what she could tell as the student had her head resting on her right bicep, arm stretched out and face turning the opposite way from Lexa. The girl was dressed simply in jean shorts (so short it’s a wonder she hasn’t got into trouble with the dress code yet), a black hoodie, and some blue high-top converses.

 

She glanced at the other people in her class and noted that some still hasn’t come back from lunch yet, their teacher included.

 

A _ping_ went off to the left of her and the girl next to her lift her head up to lazily glance down at her phone.

 

Now here’s the thing, for as long as she could remember, Lexa had always known that she was gay. Like super, _super_ gay. And that has never been more prominent than it is right now.

 

Although she could she only the side of the blonde’s face, Lexa could immediately tell that this girl was attractive. Her hair was up in a braided pony tail and on her ear was a single stud earring. Why Lexa bothered to take in those small details, she doesn’t know, but what she does know is that if she doesn’t stop staring right now, she’ll end up being that creepy girl who ogled her blonde classmate. Her really attractive and _gorgeous_ blonde classmate. Who’s still a minor. Great.

 

Lexa isn’t usually one to stereotype but she couldn’t help the thought that this girl looked like she belongs in the cheerleading squad. All bets are on the fact that she’s also that party animal socialite who’s basically the life of any trashy rager. She berated herself mentally for being quick to judge, but it was done and now her impression of the girl next to her was ruined….by herself.

 

A dark skinned boy walked in the classroom and his face lit up immediately as soon as he spotted the blonde girl.

 

“Clarke!” he exclaimed, but not too loud as he walked up to her. So that was her name, huh, she wonders why it sounds familiar though.

 

The girl, who she now knows as Clarke, got up from her seat with a bright smile and gave him a hug.

 

“Wells, hey,” she greeted softly as she pulled away. And dear god, that voice did not make the thumping in Lexa’s heart go away.

 

“Where’ve you been? I haven’t seen you all week,” he inquired as he sat down in the seat in front of Clarke.

 

She shrugged in response and waggled her eyebrows with a smirk, “Well you know, here and there.”

 

He laughed and gave a playful shove at her shoulder, “C’mon seriously, I legit thought you were never gonna show up.”

 

“It’s called senioritis, you know, can’t blame me completely if I’ve caught a case,” she joked in which Wells rolled his eyes.

 

“Clarke, you’ve been suffering from senioritis the moment we stepped in high school. It’s a wonder you’re the class president.”

 

Now that caught Lexa’s interest. Granted, it partially proved her thoughts that Clarke was in fact popular, but maybe not as the wild trashy partier she thought.

 

“Don’t forget about me being the top 10% of the class too,” she grinned with mock arrogance, holding her chin up.

 

“Yeah yeah,” Wells shrugged off nonchalantly before sporting a grin of his own, “Don’t get a big head though, remember who you’re talking to, Griffin.”

 

And that’s where Lexa made the connection. That’s why Clarke’s name sounded familiar earlier, she was Aden’s mysterious absentee older sister. Looking closely now, she could see the small resemblance between the brother and sister. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes, but Clarke had a different shade that was slightly brighter than Aden’s. She didn’t realize that she was staring again until the blonde cleared her throat and she snapped up to find the two students now staring at her.

 

A blush spread on her face as she gave a flustered apology, “Oh sorry, didn’t mean to stare. It’s a bad habit of mine.”

 

Both of them raised their eyebrows at this and Lexa cursed herself mentally at her wording.

 

“No, um, what I mean is that I tend to blank out easily; not, you know, check people out. Uh, not saying that you’re not attractive! But that’s not what I,” she rambled nervously, probably embarrassing herself even further.

 

Thankfully, both Clarke and Wells took it lightly, laughing a bit at her predicament, but not unkindly.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Wells assured her, “Anyone with eyes can see that Clarke here is, in fact, a very attractive young woman. I’m just a little offended that it wasn’t me you were staring at. I’m the better looking one out of the two of us.”

 

“Wells,” Clarke chided, “Don’t listen to him, he already has a big head for being _salutatorian_. And it’s okay, I think everyone’s stared off at some point.”

 

At this point, Lexa’s blush had gone away but she was still embarrassed about earlier. “Duly noted.”

 

“Hey! I’m not that cocky,” he pouted, which made Clarke laugh and Lexa smile.

 

“Sure, whatever you say,” she said in a sing-song tone.

 

Both Clarke and Wells continued their banter while Lexa watched on in amusement. A bit of nostalgia hit her as she remembered her high school days; she could picture herself and her old friend, Luna, in Clarke and Wells’ place, the two of them always in some form of debate or banter.

 

A thought struck her and she was about to ask Clarke if she really was Aden’s older sister, but before she could, their teacher had already walked in and everyone stopped talking as class began. Still, she couldn’t help eyeing Clarke once in a while when said girl wasn’t looking.

 

Sure she was attractive, but Lexa pushed the thought far, _far_ away. The last thing she wanted was to get involved with one of the students in this program. After all, this was a study and the high school students were just variables in this.

 

She turned slightly to look at Clarke again, but this time she was caught and Clarke gave a small, coy smile before turning her attention back to the teacher.

 

_Fuck_.

 

* * *

 

True to her word, she kept a friendly distance from Clarke and at least she wasn’t outright cold towards said girl.

 

In return, Clarke didn’t push and neither did Wells, both getting that Lexa was a quiet person. They did, however, moved their seats closer to the front of the class as apparently, they were both just as studious as Lexa, taking notes down and proving their school ranks. She didn’t take too much offense at their movement, but she fought off the disappointment she felt now that Clarke wasn’t next to her.

 

She was, however, able to later confirm that Aden and Clarke were indeed siblings as the boy fist-bumped his sister for a successful first week in high school and she affectionately tossed an arm around his shoulder as they walked out together.

 

After the annual first-week-back-to-school chaos was over, things seemed to have settled down in Arkadia Bay High. Everyone finally found a steady tempo to work at and life went on. As expected, some students dropped the class and switched either English Honors or regular English IV. She suspected it was because they didn’t do the summer reading (which thankfully she was excused from because Mrs. Greiss was in on the study program).

 

She had turned in her monthly report at the end of the first week and wasn’t expected to do so again until the next month. And though she wasn’t required to actually do the assignments, she did them anyways, not wanting to risk anyone catching her re-handed (and maybe the fact that she was also a bit of a book nerd). She didn’t make it to college half-assing it after all.

 

Even though the study was not her ideal one, it at least proved intriguing. She was only 3 weeks in but she could already see the differences and similarities between this generation and hers. For one, she certainly doesn’t remember taking all these new required standardized tests. She supposes it has to do with the fact she grew up in Alexandria (hence her shortened name Lexa whenever she introduced herself in that area) instead of D.C. but still. Another thing is that apparently, teachers are switching over to computerized tests. No longer do students have to wait a long agonizing week to see their grades, now they can can either jump in joy or wallow in misery right after the test.

 

Other than that, nothing else seemed to change that much; after all, she had graduated 3, almost 4, years prior. Not much time to make a huge difference.

 

“Alright, so who here actually read the syllabus on the first week of school?” Mrs. Greiss looked around the class knowingly with a hint of a smirk as the class fidgeted nervously. Sighing dramatically but smiling nevertheless, “Well of course not. No matter, I was going to bring it up again anyways.”

 

Her lit teacher went to her desk to set up the projector and clicked away on her computer. “So, as you guys know- or would know if you bothered reading the syllabus- we don’t have a real final, aside from the AP exam. Instead, we’re doing a group final project.”

 

Whispers immediately erupted the class as some were already eyeing their respective friends to team up already, Clarke and Wells included. Others were groaning, balked at the idea of having to work in a group and Lexa could hardly blame them. She wasn’t much of a social butterfly herself back in high school. Mrs. Greiss raised her hand to get the class’s attention back on her.

 

“Now, I was initially thinking of assigning groups,” she began and the class groaned at the idea, “but, since you’re all seniors and this is your last year here after all, I decided to let you all make your own groups.”

 

Most of the class cheered and the teacher could only shake her head in amusement with a smile, “I’ll let you pick your groups now since we only have 20 minutes left. Remember, a minimum group of three but no more than five. If there are any students not in a group by then, come see me and I’ll assign you to one. Don’t forget to write down the list of people in your group and hand it in to me before you leave.”

 

Lexa may or may have not zoned out in the last 5 minutes and just only realize now that people were moving around to form their groups.

 

_Shit, I don’t really know anyone here. Maybe I can forgo this assignment, I have been doing the others._

 

Unsurprisingly, Clarke and Wells have teamed up along with a Latina girl who had a leg brace on and another dark skinned boy, but he wasn’t as dark as Wells though. They all seemed to know each other as they were talking to each other and laughing at whatever the other girl just said. Lexa couldn’t help but smile at Clarke laughing and smiling with her friends, it was endearing. She allowed herself at least this much without going over the line. Distance is good.

 

After the bell had rung, Lexa stayed behind and waited for the other students who haven’t found a group be assigned to one. Once they had finished, she approached Mrs. Greiss who was stacking the papers away on her desk.

 

“Alicia!” Mrs. Greiss greeted with a smile before she made a face and corrected herself, “My bad, _Alexandria_. Sorry, I just get so confused with the names since I refer to you as _Alicia_ when you’re in class.”

 

Lexa waved it off with a friendly smile, “Understandable, and just Lexa is fine, I know Alexandria can be quite a mouthful.”

 

Both women chuckled at this.

 

“So Lexa, how can I help you? I noticed you weren’t put in a group,” the teacher inquired.

 

“Actually, I was just going to ask about that. I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer on not doing the work for this particular assignment? I swear, I’m not a lazy student but…” her voice trailed off uncertainly.

 

“Lazy? My goodness Ali-Lexa, you are far from it!” Mrs. Greiss replied, quite astonished, “You have done and turn in every assignment ahead of time, even actually getting the best grades in class.”

 

Lexa mentally cheered at this, maybe she can get out of this just yet.

 

“Unfortunately honey, I wish I could alleviate you from this, but this is actually the only assignment I can’t excuse you from,” Mrs. Greiss apologized, sporting a sympathetic expression. “The other students will get suspicious if they don’t see you working with a group and I know there’s that whole discretion guideline your university has.”

 

Or not.

 

Dejectedly, Lexa could only sigh and nod her head in understanding. “Well, at least I tried. So, what lucky group of students will have the college kid working with them?”

 

“You’re lucky actually, there’s only one group left that has a space for another student,” Mrs. Greiss went through the papers before pulling a single sheet out, “Just sign your name under their names and you’re all set.”

 

Taking a pen out from her bag, she bent down to sign and paused when she saw the names written on it.

 

_Raven Reyes_

_Nathan Miller_

 

_Wells Jaha_

And of course, _Clarke_ fucking _Griffin._

 

Of course, out of all the groups she has to join, it’s with _her._ The one girl she’s been avoiding because her gay heart apparently couldn’t survive just looking at her for longer than necessary. The one girl who’s probably straight as a ruler and not the bendy, flexible kind. The one girl who’s probably and most likely still a minor.

 

After listing out a bunch of [reasonable] excuses not to go after the girl and not wanting to be questioned by the teacher, she stamped out any hesitancy and signed her name under Clarke’s.

 

She might as well have signed her soul to the devil.

 

* * *

 

The project’s details weren’t revealed until a week later when the topic was brought up again. There was a substitute teacher for most of the week since Mrs. Greiss’s son, Zoran, underwent an emergency surgery for a case of appendicitis.

 

Most of the students had welcomed her back warmly, even asking how her son was feeling and she was actually quite touched from her students’ concerns. Thankfully, her son’s okay and now recovering.

 

“Okay okay, I’ll make sure to send my son all your love and concern,” she teased, “but let’s get back on topic. So as you all remember from last week, instead of a final exam, you guys have a final project due. What that project entails, I’ll tell you in a moment, but first, I want you guys to get in your groups. If someone new joins you, then that’s because I assigned those who weren’t able to group to you guys.”

 

For five minutes, students were moving about and tables were being arranged in circles or clusters for their groups. With a sigh, Lexa gathered her things and approached Clarke’s group shyly. They all turned their heads to her and she had to fight the blush that threatened to creep up her neck. She gave a small wave and stood awkwardly in front of them.

 

This was ridiculous, she wasn’t even sure why she was getting nervous with a bunch of _kids_. She took one glance at Clarke and that pretty much answered it.

 

“Alicia, hey, I’m guessing you were assigned to us?” Wells asked kindly.

 

She nodded and he got up to drag an extra desk to their group, placing it in between himself and the other girl, thankfully not next to Clarke because she wasn’t sure if she could handle _another_ embarrassing moment around the girl.

 

She thanked him and took a seat in it, looking at the other members of their group, avoiding Clarke’s curious gaze.  

 

_What were their names again? Oh yeah, Raven Reyes and Nathan Miller._

 

“So uh, Clarke and I were already introduced to Alicia here,” Wells started, gesturing to himself and Clarke. “So Alicia, the girl to your right is Raven and the guy next to Clarke is Nathan, but he goes by Miller.”

 

“Yo,” Raven waved with a mischievous smirk.

 

“Hey,” Miller greeted with a small smile. “Relax, we’re a good group, we don’t bite. Well, except for Raven, maybe.”

 

“I do not,” Raven sniffed in mock offense, “I only bite _sometimes_ , but seriously, loosen up a bit, we’re not going to maul you.”

 

Quite taken aback by their bluntness but not in a bad way, she felt herself relaxing a little. So far, the members of the group seemed friendly and tolerable. She could work with this, even with the issue of Clarke. After all, she is capable of separating personal feelings from work (she _is_ ).

 

“So Alicia, how come you never told me that you knew my brother?” Clarke asked, propping her arm up to rest her chin on her palm.

 

“Oh uh, I wasn’t really sure at first if you guys were related and it’s never really been brought up,” Lexa replied, mentally cheering for not stumbling her words. “He’s a nice kid though, just a little obsessed with that game.”

 

Clarke smiled at that, “Believe me I know, he’s actually part of the reason _Pokémon Go_ ’s banned on school grounds. Well, him and his friends.”

 

“Are you serious?” Raven shot an eyebrow up at this, looking aghast, “The twerp and his groupie were the ones who caused the _Snorlax Incident?_ ”

 

Wells chuckled, “If I recall Raven, you, Jasper, and Monty jumped into that crowd trying to catch it too.”

 

She smirked, “It was totally worth it, though.”

 

“Worth enough to get banned from the school grounds?” Miler deadpanned. “We were trending for a week. _A week._ ”

 

“If I had known that Aden and his friends would’ve caused quite a commotion, I would’ve stopped him from leaving the lunch table that time,” Lexa mused, remembering how she offered to watch their stuff while they left.

 

“Wait, you knew about it _and_ didn’t stop them from keeping their mouths shut?” Clarke quipped, looking at her with a _are you kidding me_ look. “I didn’t even get a chance.”

 

Lexa raised her arms in mock defense, “Hey, like I said, if I had known. I wasn’t aware that you played it too.”

 

“Um, how could you not? It’s like our childhood dream come to life,” she said with disbelief. “Even Wells here plays it.”

 

“Only because you practically stole my phone and downloaded the app before you proceeded to drag me around the neighborhood,” he scoffed, “And besides, you were MIA for most of the first week, so you can’t really complain.”

 

The whole group, aside from Lexa, burst into a heavy debate about this app and she could only look on in amusement. Internally, she found relief in the fact that maybe, just maybe, she can get along with Clarke without acting like a stuttering fool.

 

All she has to do is just lay back and observe the group as they work it out. It’d be technically cheating anyways if she took lead of the group anyways, having gone through this before (and acing it too).

 

* * *

 

Okay, so stepping back to let the group take over the project didn’t exactly work out.

 

While it was initially Clarke and Wells who took the lead in organizing the set-up, story, and materials, it somehow turned into a showdown between Lexa and Clarke.

 

Every time Wells or Clarke asked the group for their opinions on certain matters, Lexa’s answers usually ended up being the best. She tried holding back on some answers, but she couldn’t help it, it was in her nature to voice things out if she sees that it’ll better benefit to the group or her.

 

At first, it was alright and Wells stepped down from the mantle as co-leader as he was impressed by Lexa’s ideas; Clarke, on the other hand, would sometimes refute but didn’t make a big deal. It was like this for two weeks, but as the weeks went by after, the disagreements accumulated and both girls have now found themselves on a full-blown argument with the rest of the group watching on awkwardly.

 

“I’m telling you, we don’t need to keep the characters _in_ characters, it’s a freaking crossover!” Clarke gritted out, trying to keep her voice steady.

 

Lexa scoffed, “That’s one of the requirements stated in the rubric.”

 

“Uh, ever heard of improvising? Besides, Mrs. G’s chill, it’s not like she’ll be salty about it,” Clarke retorts.

 

“That’s not the problem, though. If _any_ of our characters aren’t themselves, it’ll completely throw the story off,” she bristled, eyes narrowing at the blonde girl across her.

 

Clarke threw her hands up in the air, exasperated, “Oh my god, she’s a perfectionist! We just had to get stuck with one.”

 

“Excuse me?” Lexa questioned, offended, “Well, I’m sorry if I care about our grades, _Clarke_. You’re not the only one in this project, in case you’ve forgotten.”

 

The whole basis of this argument was absurd and ridiculous; Lexa wasn’t even sure why it had escalated to this point. Granted, it was the end of the week, late at night, and they were all cooped up in Miller’s room. All their schedules clashed so they agreed that Friday night was the only time they could get any work done with the project. She understood that everyone in their group was tired and probably stressed out with impending college applications or other obligations, but Clarke’s attitude towards her lately riled her up.

 

Tonight was the first time that Clarke acted, well, quite immaturely. At least, to Lexa, it seemed like it. All she did was suggest, and _nicely_ , that they keep Yossarian the way he is, but Clarke thought it’d be funnier if they made him the cowardly joke of the skit. Lexa had disagreed and out of nowhere, Clarke snapped at her. She was taken aback at this before she reacted herself, not one to take shit from other people, much less a _child_.

 

“You know what?” Clarke stood up, gathering her things, “I’m not dealing with this tonight. Guys, I’m sorry, but can we do this next week? Maybe Alicia here will get that stick out of her ass by then.”

 

She gave an apologetic glance at the group before glaring at Lexa as she left Miller’s room. An awkward silence followed after Clarke left and Lexa sat there seething and confused.

 

“What exactly is her problem?” she huffed, leaning back on her chair and crossing her arms. “She just-she just blew up at me, and for _what_? Making a minor suggestion?”

 

Wells rubbed the back of his neck, “Don’t take it personally Alicia, Clarke, she….she’s just going through some things right now.”

 

“Yeah, along with college applications, she’s also feeling some stress from her job as Class President,” Raven added.

 

_Oh right._ She had forgotten that Clarke was, is, the Class President but that didn’t excuse the way she acted tonight and she voiced this out.

 

“That still doesn’t excuse the way she talked to me last night,” Lexa pointed out, “That doesn’t give her the right to take it out on _me_. If anything, that’s just really childish of her.”

 

“You’re right, it doesn’t,” Miller sighed, “It’s just…stuff.”

 

Lexa’s eyes softened slightly, “Look guys, I know that you’re her friends and everything, but her action tonight was un-excusable. It wasn’t right.”

 

“And we know that,” Miller assured her, “We’re just letting you know where she’s coming from.”

 

“Plus, we’re not just her friends, we’re yours too,” Raven nudged her with an elbow and a smile.

 

Lexa looked up at this and towards the group, her face contorting to one of surprise. That was certainly unexpected, but she supposes she shouldn’t be surprised. It wasn’t like she participated in this study expecting to make friends, but the idea wasn’t impossible.

 

“Don’t worry about Clarke,” Wells gave a tired smile, “She’ll come around and eventually apologize. She does take responsibility for her actions, otherwise she wouldn’t be the Mama Bear in our circle of friends.”

 

Miller, Raven, and Wells chuckled, but Lexa wasn’t completely convinced. She guesses she’ll just have to take their word for it.

 

She’s still very much drawn to the blonde, but the past few weeks have made it easier to be around her. Lexa’s almost certain that whatever she feels towards Clarke will go away soon. They usually do.

 

And what happened tonight might just be the catalyst to that.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke, in fact, did _not_ apologize when they saw each other again the following Monday and Wednesday.

 

This made things tense around the group whenever they had to work on something, project related or not. Now that Lexa was part of a circle of friends, she basically had to face Clarke on a daily basis. Aden, fortunately, did not pick up on the tension as he happily went on and on about the latest _Pokémon_ caught, claiming it was a rare one. It was after school and they were sitting on the bleachers, waiting for Clarke to finish up so she could take Aden home. Lexa figured she’d kid keep the company while they waited, it’s not like she had anything else to do that day. The group had decided to move the project work the next day anyways.

 

“-cia, Alicia? Alicia Woodson!”

 

Lexa jumped and whipped her head towards Aden. “Oh sorry Aden, I’m just a little tired.”

 

And tired she was.

 

Aside from the fiasco last week, she also had her first exam of the semester yesterday. It was little grueling as most of the questions were free-response and she had to write a small essay on the general idea of legal psychology. Then, she also a paper to turn in that same night which drank 2 espresso shots for. The LSATs were also breathing down her neck as the exam time approached. All in all, it was mostly academic stress but she didn’t mind. Her mind does occasionally drift towards what happened with Clarke but she tries her best not to let it bother her.

 

“Are all seniors like this?” he asked, tilting his head to the side, “Last night, or this morning really, uh 2AM I think, I found Clarke asleep in our kitchen island with papers all over her laptop. Lights were still on.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at this, a little concern rising in her. “Oh?”

 

“Yeah, she does this almost every night though,” he shrugs before his face turned solemn, “well every night since our Dad died last year.”

 

That hit Lexa hard in the gut, her eyes bugging out at Aden who now sported a sad expression. “Aden, I-I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

He shrugged like it was no big deal, but his face said otherwise, “It’s okay. I’ve moved on, I mean life goes on, right?”

 

Looking around to make sure no one else was listening in, she turned to face Aden with a serious look and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Aden, you know it’s okay to be sad about it, right? And if you ever feel like crying or being angry about it, that’s okay too.”

 

He kept his face downwards as he shook his head, “I don’t want to worry Clarke or Mom, they try to baby me about it but I don’t want that.”

 

“Why?” she asked, tilting his chin up to see his face.

 

“Because,” his eyes shone with unshed tears, “I don’t want our family to fall apart. Dad was practically the glue in our family and ever since he died, Mom and Clarke have been fighting more. They think I don’t see them trying to look after me as a way of coping with the loss, but I do.”

 

He paused, taking a deep breath and letting out a shaky laugh, “Dad did always say Clarke and Mom were more similar than they thought. They’re both so stubborn about it, telling me what you’re telling me right now when they won’t even do it themselves.”

 

Lexa kept silent as he continued, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

 

“And I see it now, what Dad meant. Mom threw herself in work and Clarke towards her class presidency,” he sniffled, “At least Clarke still makes time for me, but she doesn’t know that Mom does too. Clarke’s too proud to say it, but I think she misses our Mom.”

 

She doesn’t have to ask what he meant. She knows the feeling all too well; growing up with a Father who only ever had expectations for her and not taking the time to actually know their damaged relationship. While her father didn’t outright mistreat her, she longed for him to actually be a father in every sense. Like asking how her day was and teasing her about potential girlfriends, not the constant _are your grades up to par_ or _don’t forget that you have an interview for that internship_.

 

“And you, Aden? How about you?” she asked him gently.

 

“I miss them both,” he breathes out shakily, wiping his eyes furiously.

 

She wrapped both arms around him tightly, rubbing his back as he shook. He hugged back just as fiercely, finally letting out all the emotions he’s been keeping in. So this is what her friends meant the other night when they said Clarke was having issues to deal with besides school. They pull apart and Aden gave her a watery smile before wiping his face.

 

“Thanks Alicia,” he said earnestly, “I didn’t realize how much I needed all that until now.”

 

“Of course,” she reassured him, “anytime, I’m here for you.”

 

“Uh,” he suddenly looked sheepish, “you promise you won’t tell anyone about this? I don’t think my friends would ever stop teasing me about being a crybaby. I know you said it was okay to cry, but I hate crying.”

 

“Well buddy, I guess that’s one thing you and I have in common,” she smiled, “but okay I won’t.”

 

They kept talking for another good half hour until Clarke finally showed up, looking exhausted as ever but shooting her brother a smile. By then, Aden’s eyes have already cleared up and were no longer red or puffy. Although not seemingly hostile towards Lexa anymore, she sported a face that screamed panic when Clarke faced her. Aden waved Lexa over to walk with them towards the parking lot and not wanting to add more worries to the boy, she complied. Though not without walking stiffly towards the siblings.

 

Aden went on a rant about how unfair his earth science teacher was about their latest test causing both girls to laugh at his theatrics, albeit somewhat forced. By the time they got to Clarke’s car, Lexa felt like she was about to blow up in relief at the thought that she was so close to escaping the tense air. Aden got in the car eagerly, but not before giving Lexa a tight hug and murmuring a thank you, and effectively crash on the passenger seat. This left the two girls standing awkwardly outside in silence.

 

“So uh, I’m gonna go,” Lexa pointed her thumb towards her car parked on the other side of the lot.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” was all Clarke said, looking down at the asphalt.

 

When it seemed like that was all they were going to say to each other, Lexa started making off to her car, pulling her keys out of her bag.

 

“Lexa wait!”

 

She halts, midway to her car and turned to face Clarke who jogged up to her. She raised an eyebrow in question, wondering what else Clarke had to say.

 

“I, uh, I wanted to say I’m sorry,” she apologized, looking Lexa straight in the eyes with honesty, “for last week. I was stressing out about other stuff and I took it out on you. You didn’t deserve that and I’m sorry.”

 

Lexa nods, accepting her apology. Had it not been for Aden’s confession earlier, she might not have let Clarke go easily as she is doing now but she decided to give the girl a break.

 

“Okay, just,” Lexa gave a small laugh to finally break the tension between the two, “don’t go all Hulk on me again.”

 

Clarke scoffed, but in a friendly manner, rolling her eyes, “I’ll make sure not to rip my shirt off in pieces if I do.”

 

They both smiled, finally relieved at clearing the air between them. Clarke turned her back towards Lexa to start walking back to her car, but not before Lexa called her again.

 

“And Clarke, listen, I know we just met like a month ago, but if you ever need someone to talk to, about _anything_ , I’m here.”

 

At this, Clarke had an unreadable expression that Lexa wasn’t sure how to take, but before she could think too hard on it, the next thing she knew, she was being hugged by the blonde. She tensed up in surprise and kept her arms hanging limply to the sides before wrapping them around Clarke. Her heart was beating erratically and a warmth pooled in her chest that rapidly spread to the rest of her body. They both stood there, holding each other tightly for what seemed like forever.  

 

“Thanks,” she whispered in Lexa’s ear, who in return fought off the shiver that ran through her.

 

“Yeah,” Lexa’s voice cracks, “ahem, I mean, no problem. Anytime.”

 

Letting go of each other, they smiled again before heading towards their respective cars. She tried to fight off the grin on her face at relief for making up with Clarke and the hug, but she eventually relented as she drove the whole way back to her university with a goofy smile on her face.

 

Her dorm mate, Echo, teased her about what, or who, got her smiling like an idiot for the rest of the evening, but all she did was flick her off in return with a smirk as she refused to give out any answers.

 

Her thoughts were so consumed on that one event that it never registered on her mind that Clarke had called her by her actual name and not Alicia.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in years so I'm a little surprised I made it this long, criticisms are welcomed though. One of my best friends beta'd it but...I'm not sure how much I can trust his editing skills LOL 
> 
> Hit me up at my tumblr for any questions :3 http://grinzme.tumblr.com/


End file.
